Puzzled Twist Of Fate
by BrendaBlindMetal
Summary: This is a story around a newly recruited mage in Fairy Tail that grabs her beliefs and makes Fairy Couples XD
1. Ring's Mission

In a soft and warm morning, Lucy got up with huge eyebags. _Really_ huge one's... It seemed like our little Stellar Spirit mage didn't slept at all, and I could guess why just by looking at her bed: that dumb of a kid, Natsu, with his clever-some-idiotic cat, Happy, were snoring and twisting and turning on her bed, until Lucy's temper almost literally blew up.

- YOU SNORING, DISGUSTING, IDIOTIC DUO, THIS IS **MY** BED! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! - the blondie couldn't stop herself from pulling their ears and yelling right into them. Fortunately, I was smart enough to just sit on the arm chair and watch the "lovely" scene.

- What? Why? When? How? Who? Lucy? What's going on? Why're you soo angry? - Natsu snapped out of his dragon-like sleep and intinctively jumped onto the floor, using a kind of protective pose to Lucy. It was then that I got in the brawl too:

- G'mornin', Huge Eyebag Beauty, Snoring Fire Dragon, Purple Talking Cat.

- Brenda? When did you got here? - Lucy looked at me with shiny brown eyes, showing curiosity and little sparks of anger. Happy had just got himself up, and was mutering alone about being BLUE and not PURPLE. I just liked to tease him. Natsu couldn't stop but to back up from the middle of us two feminine characters, thinking that there would be some kind of "cat-fight" between us two. Like reading his colorless eyes, I turned to him and whispered into his ears the usually cute words that would make him blush and Lucy jealous. I loved that couple, and so did nothing else to enfuriate them.

- I've got a new job, perfect for you and me Lucy. - Before she could ask what it was about, I cutted her off with a wink and continued with a "softy" voice - The client wants us to find information about a certain ring that makes people around the person wearing it fall in love for him/her. We are to find information on the ways to dispel it's magic and get our easy earned 100,000 jewels each. Easy task, huh? - Lucy gulped when I talked about that ring.

When Lucy first met Natsu, or so you should know, she was under the magic of this same ring from our quest. YOU know that she snapped out of it once she saw Natsu, _right_? By that time I, Brenda, was stalking on Lucy, 'cause ever since her parents secretly asked me to look after her until she was grown up I had ran after and around her in a black cat with blue eyes form. She never noticed, though. So, when I realized she got saved by that pinky-hair-gay-style boy, I inventigated about that ring. It seems that one can be freed from that ring's spell by knowing it's there or by looking at the person his/her heart truthfully chose as it's "cage". It was then I noticed those two liked each other. On Natsu's case, he was wearing a disappointed and sad look sharpening any blade on his eyes, until she saw Lucy and completely turned into happy-cute-thankfull-little-boy state. Quite a turn on the wheels, if I may say. Well, believe it or not, I FINALLY found a quest to pull these two thick-heads together, with Happy's help.

Lucy, of course, shoved Natsu and Happy out of her apartment, but tried nothing on me. Sitting on her bed, putting her hands on her forehead to look closely into the ground, and taking a deep breath, she finally looked up into my white eyes. They were allways creepy to her, so she never really looked too long onto them, but this time she was picking a staring contest with me, until I broke the silence supporting our staring contest:

- What's wrong now? Need something from me? Or can we go on our mission? With Natsu and Happy, of course.

- That's not it, Brenda. I... Kinda need you to make me a favor... - Sending Lucy a curious and puzzled look and receiving a worried and pedling one in return, I got up and sat near my precious stalking object, while waiting for her to continue. - I think you probably know I like Natsu, right, Brenda?

- Yeah, I do, and let me guess: you want me to step away of Natsu or give him sexual lessons? - I was finding it rather funny to think about, and I could manage to slip a little laugh out of her lips, but she was serious, wich made me lose my smile and return to my dead-serious state.

- I want you to, after this quest, back away. I need you to just watch from the sides, even me knowing you'll be there for me... But, before you go, tell me more about you, please. You've never told me about you before.

- There's nothing much to say about myself. - I walked up to her mirror and looked at myself, on the eyes, while describing myself through any ways possible. - My hair is light blue, similar to the clean skies at mid-day on spring, my eyes are all white, with a little circumference of gray separating the usual white from the white where another color sould reside, my body is volumptuous, though not as much as yours, and the scar riping my back into two verticaly parts looking almost the same usually scares people out. The clothes I wear are allways the same: a black top with green patterns, tight and short black pants with green patterns as well, comfy and big boots with a dark green color and this ribbon in dark green tying part or most of my hair up on a hurriedly made ponytail. I'm not talketive, more the "Talk-and-die" type, but that doesn't keeps me from being nice. And before you ask about my past I will warn you: never, but NEVER ask me about it.

Lucy smiled at me as we stood out of the room after she had dressed up, and after picking Natsu and Happy at the guild we went to our mission, though something was bothering me: why would she want me to back away from them and my physically and phsycologically description for? With my old habit in action, of having only one question at a time, I stepped forward as we walked to our train, myself dragging Natsu along or he would obviously and crazingly go on foot.

We ended up taking too much time with Levy on the library back at the guild, but everything was going on smoothly as I pretended to be asleep while peeking to the cute couple before me: Natsu was holding Lucy tight to himself around her waist with his head on her lap, as she subconsciously would find herself dancing her fingers half-asleep through Natsu's sleeping face. The fact that the train suddenly stopped and Lucy woke up to find a healthy Natsu centymeters from her red face, his face red as well, made me laugh, roll and kick the ground inwardly. The accidently attempt of a kiss between the lover's was something to be proud of, seeing that the oblivious Natsu showed his feelings for two-three seconds to Lucy and Lucy to him subconsciously. The rest of the trip went well, after an hour or two of repairments on the train, but the "click" on my head was warning me to keep an eye for this _client._

**THIS is my first attempt as a fanfic or doujinshi or whatever you call it. Sorry if there's anything wrong in spelling and so, but i'm only on 8th grade yet. SO! Tell me if you liked and if there's anything wrong, I'll be doing the rest once I get the time! See you readers-who-ship-NaLu again sometime!**


	2. Unexpected Meeting Between Siblings

Brenda's POV

Me and my lovey-dovey team, Lucy and Natsu (although Happy was there, but sleeping on my head), were heading to our clients house before I stopped to think a little. The map that I was holding on my gloved hands said that 2 steps in front of me was an abyss full of monsters and demons, with 100 feet of depth, although I looked up and saw a slightly shaking forest. But my doubts were talked about near gods ears and so were answered.

- What's going on, Brenda? Is something wro-OOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNGGGGGGGG !? - Lucy asked me as I saw her _dive _into the abyss of unstoppable and powerful waters, Natsu throwing himself along to protect her. I did nothing but look at the couple falling on the fearful river together…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Natsu's POV

As I noticed Lucy falling into that… _cliff_, I threw my arms around her small body as she screamed in horror for a second or 2 and then passed out in exhaustion. I got myself under her so that the impact wouldn't hurt her when I remembered my fire's clinging ability. And obviously using it, I pushed the 2 of us up again, slightly startling Brenda. I didn't even notice I was soaking in water along with Lucy until Happy woke up and mentioned it… I then noticed where Brenda was looking so focused: the water of that _cliff_ was not _down there_ but _up here_, explaining the startled face of Brenda.

- So this is why they say it has demons down there… - Brenda said as she looked into the water and stretched an arm only to bring back from the black suspicious a hand full of ugly stinky black plants. - These things cause illusions _and_ put people tired. If they do not wake up after they get out of this water… - I swallowed my own saliva as I looked to the sleeping Lucy in my arms and at Brenda, almost simultaneously, when Brenda cleared her throat and made me shiver, terrified. - I hope you know how to do _mouth-to-mouth breathing_, or Lucy'll never wake up.

I froze.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Brenda's POV

I was inwardly laughing like a crazy scientist as I saw Natsu's worried face, as he widened his eyes and felt the sleeping beauty in his arms slowly fall into the muddy floor. Yes, the plants did exactly as I explained, but what was missing is that she was only going to be in an unbreakable sleep for a day or 2 if her beloved didn't kissed her. As he carefully and softly wrapped his precious scarf around her freezing neck, and leaned down to kiss her, he was trying his best to suppress his blush and look oblivion to the situation, since he absolutely didn't want me to know what I already knew: he loved her. OBVIOUSLY! And as I caught the sound waves of what seemed to be a "gulp" coming from Natsu's throat, I let out a small giggle that stopped him from giving a full kiss, only touching her lips with his, unfortunately enough to make Lucy wake up from a jump and look into Natsu's red face 'till the tips of his ears, as she almost got a nose bleed herself…

But this heartwarming moment didn't last for long, as I noticed my brother's presence in the air. Running through the rest of the forest until I got where he was trying to kill our client, I rapidly putted myself in front of him to stop him from harming the client, which he did, by piercing his shadow sword through my stomach, fortunately not hitting the client that ran away as fast as he could only to get stopped again by my brother, me on the floor shedding the bits of the blood inside me out before I totally passed out and left the task of saving the poor victim from Axel's hands to Natsu and Lucy…

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Lucy's POV

As we finally got to where Brenda was, all I could suck into my brain at the moment was the client miraculously being saved by Natsu at the last moment when the enemy suddenly disappeared into a dark portal. Only a few moments later did I notice the passed out Brenda, so easily defeated for the strong mage she was. What startled me the most was the appearance she was showing us with open arms: a fox tail and 2 fox ears a little bigger than the normal ones were sticking out of her, and so healing her injury slowly, as if it didn't want her to wake up just yet. I asked Natsu to put our comrade on a couch in the client's mansion, while we heard the details and did our mission peacefully, as Brenda was still asleep in the client's couch.

Once we were on the train, I had to forcefully let Natsu use my lap as a pillow and would find myself frequently playing through his hair, as Brenda laid down on the other seat, still unconscious. A little while after, I fell asleep.


End file.
